an dramatic expierence
by lovebird3000
Summary: an verry cute and dramatic story wally have to say to kuki how he feels, than wally gets an call that he can enter a boxing contest and verry mutch worse things are gonna happen, 34 love and a bit of 15, plz read and review. i changed the title.
1. Chapter 1: love is

**a dramatic expirience**

disclaimer:i don't own knd, god damit, however i know i haven't finished 'big troubles' yet, but i just like a new story.

chapter 1: love is...

wally walked around muttering in hiself, he held a little note

''how do i spell i love you?'', he asked himself

the note was heart shaped and pink, it said dear kuki nothing else yet.

''i,ll ask numbuh 5 she knows how to'', he said

he walked to numbuh 5,s room and knocked

''come in'',abby said

''uhm numbuh 5 do you know how to spell i love you?'', he asked her without noticing abby looked at him with the wierdest look on her face

''why you wanna know that?'', abby asked

''uhm miss thompsen...uhm said i have to make poetry'', he said quickly

''right'', she said and wrote it for him

wally accidently gave her the heart shaped note that said: dear kuki

''dear kuki'', abby looked at him with another strange look on her face

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: what is wally going to do now?

wally: i dunno how about deniyng

me: maybe...

wally: what do you meen by that?

me: just maybe plz review ppl, light off!

wally: wait

lights turned of


	2. Chapter 2: the boxing contest

disclaimer: haven't we get throught once? i do not own knd damn damn, howevuh here,s a new chappie

chapter 2: the boxing contest

''uhm... well uh...'', wally said

''you like kuki don't you'',abby said

''no!...uhm...'', wally said

''just go'', abby said and pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

he turned to the heart shaped letter and writed sin3ged (me: that's no excident, just how wally writes) wally

he walked up to kuki,s room than his sellphone ringed

''hello this is wallabee beatles can i help you?'', he asked

''yes you have signed in for the boxing contest? right?'',the man on the phone said.

''yeah'', wally answered exhited

''your welcome to come tommorow to the first round of the world championship'', the man on the phone said

''cool'', wally said happy

''we need to know a few things'',the man said

''what's that'', wally asked

''what's your age?'', the man asked

''11'', wally answered

''okay and your weight?'', the man asked

''35'', he said

''okay and choose an nickname'', the man said

''hmmmm...how about the ultimate killing machine'', wally said

''no sorry its taken'', the man said

''okay how about the boxer'', wally said

''that's okay'', the man said

''see you tommorow'', the man said

''later'', wally replied.

''hi wally'', kuki screamed to him

''hi kuki'', wally said hidding the note

''who was it you had on the phone?'', kuki asked

wally replied,'' ohw just some guy of the boxing contest i am in!'', wally said

''cool'', kuki said happily, ''can i come to?.

''sure'', wally said putting the letter in kuki,s pocket, she didn't notice.

''nice'', kuki said,''when is it?''

''tommorow'', he answered

''okay'', kuki said friendly.

wally walked to his room he was preparing for tommorow.

the next day...

wally putted on his boxing clothes an orange-red short sporting pants and no shirt (me: think of operation d.o.d.g.e.b.a.l.l that clothes)

he came out of his room where kuki was waiting for him, they did go to the big sporthal, they entered the sporthal

''name please'', the man at the toll booth said.

''wallabee beatles and i am a boxer'',he said

''yep your on the boxer list walk on'', the man said

on the boxing ring...

''the first contest is between the boxer with a weight of 35 against big bully with a weight of 67'',the man said

a start fire sounded and wally leaped to big bully and grabbed him around his neck, but big bully grabbed wally by his head and started to punch him in his stumich contineues, he let go of wally and wally rolled in pain over the ground tears coming down his eyes, he stood up and tried not to puke, he zwallowed it and punched big bully in his 'man spot' and won the first contest, kuki runned to wally to see if everything was okay, she went to the docter with him, the docter said he had broken a few ribs, but wally made it to the finaaly and now he's against bone crusher with an weight of 256.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: ai ai that's bad

wally: yeah what's gonna happen i need to know

me: sorry next time

wally: comon tell

me: next time lights off!

wally: crud

lights turns off


	3. Chapter 3: the final battle

disclaimer: i don't own knd, crud!

wally: are you copying meh?

me: nope

chapter 3: the final battle

''go wally!'', kuki cheered

''we are here with at the final battle, its the boxer with a weight of 35 against bone crusher with a weight of 215'', the man in the middle of the ring said

''me gonna crush you'', bone crusher said to wally, the fighting bells sounded and the battle started.

''you can't win shrimp'', bone crusher said

'' i might be smal'', wally said,'' but you are a fat and ugly rat''

''what!'', bone crusher went angry and grabbed wally at his head and threw him against the side of the ring, bone crusher jumped on wally,s back and an awfull crack is the only thing you heard.

''get off him he will die'', kuki screamed

''you want something'', bone crusher said and turned to kuki, he grabbed her and shook her up and down.

wally got up and kicked bone crusher for his head, bone crusher fainted, after recieving the golden medale of winning the boxing tournament he fainted to.

''wally!",kuki screamed verry worried.

kuki called an ambulance, the next thing you hear are serene's and than a sound of a car driving

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kuki: poor wally

wally: i am here

kuki: i hope everything will come okay

wally: hello earth to kuki i am here

kuki: oh hi wally is everything okay?

wally: oh please its just another cruddy story

kuki: ohw okay your an good writer

me: really?

wally: no

me: thank you...

kuki: i really like it

wally: whatevuh you write to romantic

kuki: that's cute

me: howevuh this is it for now, plz review, light off!

wally: wait...

light turned off

wally: crud!


	4. Chapter 4: crushed and paralyzed

disclaimer: do i have to say it, okay i don't own...fried eggs, ohw okay i don't own knd, hows that? here's a new chappie.

chapter 4: crushed and paralysed

wally woke up he didn't had any feeling in his body

his throat hurted badley he nearly could speak

''what happend'', he said verry soft

''ohw your awake'', kuki said with an relief

her face was wet and her nose was red her eyes al teary

''what's the matter'', wally nearly could bring out

''i worried sick about you, i tought you were going to...'', she stopt and started to cry again.

''die?'', wally brought out havelly breathing,he saw an smal plastic pipe from his nose to a strange machine with an pump inside, ''what's that for?'', wally asked, he could feel his throat burning.

''its letting you breath couse one of your lungs doesn't functionate like it belongs to'', kuki said whiping the tears out of her face

''alright one more question'', he said softly

''go ahead'', kuki said

''why can't i move?'', he asked

kuki's eyes did get all teary again

''what is it'', he sounded afraid

''your...your...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'', she started to cry loudley

''please tell me what is it'', he begged kuki in great fear

kuki calmed down a little bit trying to confort wally

''okay be prepared...'', kuki said soft, ''you will never be able to move again couse your...paralyzed''.

''what...?'', wally's eyes started to get teary to, ''does tha meen that i...can't do a thing for the rest of my life?'',wally said verry sad

''i am so sorry but your back is broken and a few bones are crushed like your ribs and a lung of you doesn't functionate well'', kuki said.

wally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kuki: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! poor wally

wally: yeah like it would happen...

me: wel you and you boxing talent

wally: what the crud...boxing talent? really

kuki: your not going to box!

wally: why not?

kuki: i don't want that to happen to you

wally: comon its just some cruddy story

me: my stories are ain't cruddy, that you can't write a story doesn't meen i can't write, sorry people little discusion, please review

me: lights of

wally: why do we never finish discusions

lights turned of

wally: crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!crud!


	5. Chapter 5: friends forever

dislaimer: sorry it took so long to edit but i didn't had any good idea but now i do so here comes

chapter 5: friends forever

''wally are you okay'',she said verry worried

''don't worry'',said a nurse walking in,'' he's just asleep

''oh sorry i am just worried about him he's my best friend'', kuki said with tears rolling down her cheeks

the nurse tried to comfort her,'' its going to be okay you can take him out for walks to the park in that chear there''

''i will, can i do that if he's awake?'',kuki asked the nurse

''well yes dear, you only have to call me to take him out of his bed okay?'', the nurse replied

''okay'', kuki said

3 hours later...

wally was awake and started to talk better with the sec.

''my throat doesn't hurt anymore'', he said, ''but crud i still can't move!''

''its good that your throat doesn't hurt anymore, not good that you still can't move but that will be permanent'' kuki said

''yeah cruddy back, thanks to that bone crusher i'll never be able to move again'',wally said angry

''you striked him good back'', kuki said in a try to chear him up, but unsuccesfull

''but it was too mutch. crud i wanna go outta this bed'', he screamed

kuki got an idea,''i'll take ya outside'', she said

''can you?'',wally asked

''yeah you wanto?'', she asked sweetly

''yes please'' wally begged her

''nurse he wanna go outside!'', she said

''okay i'll help, you poor weak thing, i feel sorry for you, you can't move by yourself''', the nurse said

''i am not weak!'', wally called out

the nurse put wally in the chear and kuki started pushing him, they did go to the park, wally was covered in a blankie and a phillowby his head, when they went into they saw numbuh 5.

''hey! numbuh 5!'', numbuh 3 called

''what happened, numbuh 4? whats the matter? why are you in a rolling chear?'',abby asked

''boxing contest, yeah, broken back, not good functionating lung, i am paralyzed'', hereplied( me: he answerer itin the same order as the questions)

''what paralyzed?'', abby said shocked

wally started to get teary again and than started to cry his eyes out.

''yeah paralyzed'', wally said sad

''don't worry wally i'll always stay your friend if your paralyzed or not'', kuki said ,''friends forever''

''ohw kuki your so nice to me, can you give me a hug? i can't hug you... so do you wanna give me a hug? please'', wally said now with some tears of joy and of sadlyness.

''sure wally'', kuki said and gave him a big hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kuki: ahw cute!

wally: too cute yuck!

kuki: its not yuck

wally: it is

kuki: its not

wally: it is

kuki: its not

kuki: it is

wally: its not

kuki: ha! got ya!

me: go kuki! holds up flag with go kuki on it

wally: you are on her side!

me: duh she does like my story you not

wally: looks verry angry to me

me: bye runs away bydeway lights of!

wally: stopped ohw crud!

lights turned off


	6. Chapter 6:my life is nothing worthit wi

disclaimer: i don't own knd sight

wally: oh no she's back!

me: yeah and i am going to eat your brain whispers if you had any

wally: what's that suppose to meen?

me: i didn't say anything where are you talking about

kuki: giggles

wally: what the crud?

me: okay people sorry it took so long here is my newest chappie

wally: noooooooooooo!

me: oh shut up!

chapter 6: my life is nothing worthit without you

wally was back in his hospital bed, he was verry bored and couldn't wait untill the next visit hour, he kept asking the nurses when the next visit hour was, and kept eating the sweets he got but he couldn't eat them by himself couse he was paralyzed.he tried to get closer with his head so h could reach the choclates kuki gave him, a bell ringed.

''finaly visit hour'', wally said

kuki came into the room and gave wally an kiss on his cheek, wally inmidiatly turned red of blush.\

''nice you came'', he said

''i can't leave you alone'',kuki said

''can you give me those choclats i am trying to get them but i can't reach them'', wally said

''of course'', kuki said and grabbed the box of choclates and gave them to wally he enjoyed it but what he enjoyed the most was the kiss he got of kuki when he finished the choclate, she whiped his mouth of couse it was filthy of choclate.

''thank you'', wally said looking kuki right into the eyes, that was the moment when perfectly green and perfectly lilac eyes crossed, they moved closer to each other, there nosses touched, at once a nurse came in, they both shocked and kuki got up.

''want something to drink?'', the nurse asked

''yeah gimme a coke'', wally said in his thick australian accent

''uhm...just water please'',kuki said

the nurse got out of the room, wally and kuki remained in silence, the nurse got back handed kuki the coke and water

''can you give him the coke i am sure he'll apriciate if you help, i'll get him up for you she put the front of wally's bed up so kuki could let him drink, wally dronk his coke then kuki took her water.

''kuki my life is nothing worthit without you'',wally said

''oh wally'',kuki said and gave him a kiss on his cheek

the bell ringed visit hour is over kuki hold wally's hand

''i gotto go'', she said

''no don't go i'll miss you'', wally said

''i will be back the next visit hour'', she said and gave him a kiss on mouth

he blushed and kuki went out of the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wally: bleagh

kuki: aww sweet kisses wally on the cheek

wally: blushes yeah...

me: alright this was the new chapter don't forget to review

kuki: yeah review

wally: review? why should they

me: couse i'll like that

wally: why should ppl do what you like?

me: couse i'll be verry thankfull, lights off

wally: here we go again

lights turn of


	7. Chapter 7: magical healing

disclaimer: don't own it! aaaaaaaaaaaah! how much do i need to say that?

wally: she had to mutch sugar

kuki: weeeeeeeeee! new chappie

wally: omg!

kuki: wally don't swear

wally: please spare me this time, let me get better or something, why does she likes it when i suffer?

me: couse that's funny

wally: you like it when ppl suffer?

me: no i like it when you suffer

kuki: giggles

wally: what are you giggling?

kuki: nothing

wally: right

me: okay lets start

wally: nooooooooo!

kuki: yeeeeeeees

chapter 7: magical healing

wally was al red of the kiss and couldn't speak, he kept beeing quiet till the next visit hour.

the visit hour...

''hi wally'', kuki said walking in

''hi kooks'', wally said

''so eh... do you need something'', kuki said sweetly

''eh...kuki...there's something i eh... need to tell ya'', wally said

''what's that?'', she asked

''i don't wanna live like this i wanna end it'', he sighed

''what why?'', kuki cried in shock

''i can't do anything for my whole life i don't wanna live like that you understand?'', wally said crying softly

''i understand, so what do you want me to do?'', kuki asked crying

''turn the breathing machine of, then i can't breath and will die'', wally said big tears rolling down his eyes

''okay...'', kuki said and turned the machine of she started crying hard, wally turned unconsius, and kuki putted on the machine again.

''its too late!'', she cried hard, a tear drop on wally's face, wally woke up.

''what happened am i dead?'', he asked

''wally you're alive'', kuki screamed and hugged wally, wally hugged back and shocked.

''what the!'', he said shocked

''wally you can... you can...'', kuki said

''i can move again! but but how?'', he asked as he got up from bed

''i don't know'', kuki replied, '' but what i do know is that...i eh...well...'', she was acting nervous, ''eh... i ...love you wally'', she quickly said

''i love you too kuki and i can't miss ya not even for gold'', he hugged her and kissed her on her mouth and she kissed back.

''wally i can't live without you'', kuki said and kissed wally again

''lets go back to the treehouse'', wally said

''okay wally'', kuki replied

so they did go back to the treehouse

in the treehouse...

''we are back!'', kuki yelled

''numbuh 4? you can...walk?'', numbuh 5 said shocked

''yeah i am healed, i don't know how but i did'', wally said

''well however it happened numbuh 5 is happy for ya'', abby said

''thanks and something else'', wally said

''wally and me...we are boyfriend and girlfriend'', kuki said

''awwwww numbuh 5 knew it, aaaaaaah i am so happy for the 2 of you'', abby said happely.

wally and kuki went outside to see the sunset, wally and kuki sat down next to each other and kissed, wally could feel kuki's tongue entering his mouth and he did the same thing and they stayed like it for 10 minutes.

**the end**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kuki: wooooow i loved it

wally: eh...thinks: i wish it was true

me: wally why are you blushing

wally: i ain't blushing!

me: why are you all red than?

wally: couse...eh... its hot here

me: yeah right

kuki: awwwww it was so cute huh wally

wally: gets flustered yeah...

me: ha! you did like my story

wally: did not

me: do to

wally: do not

me: do to

wally: do not

me: do to

wally: do not

me: do not

wally: do to!

me: got ya haha!

wally: crud!

me: however everyone please review no flames please.

special thanks to: kooky4kuki, yasminxnigel, dragon95 and ppgbelle4 thank you for reviewing and giving me inspiration.

wally: wait you are not going to

me: lights of!

wally: she is...

lights turned of

wally: why does she always does that?.


End file.
